emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1865 (3rd May 1994)
Plot Nick arrives back in the village with Alice. Viv informs Scott that Reg used to write to him but she kept back the letters. Biff, Luke and Danny set off to do some rock climbing. Frank shows Nick around the nursery flat. He and Seth recruit Nick for the cricket team. Viv lets Scott read through his dad's letters. Chris is annoyed that Kathy is working on a bank holiday. She reminds him that they're going for a night out at the sports club tonight. Vic takes Scott, Kelly and Donna on a walk through the countryside. Jack tells Joe that he's caught in the middle of a feud between Lynn and Alan over who will do their wedding reception. He explains Lynn has offered to do it for free. Vic slides down an embankment and into a river while on his walk with the kids. His leg becomes trapped. Scott tries to get into the river but the current is too strong. Vic sends the kids to get help but they go the wrong way. As Biff, Luke and Danny return from their climbing, they encounter Vic screaming from the river. Biff climbs into the river to help Vic as Luke and Danny use their rope to try and pull them both out. Vic is unable to move because of his leg. Danny stays with Vic while Biff goes to get help and Luke goes to find the kids. Biff tracks down Jack and Joe. Nick, Seth and Kathy have dinner together and discuss Betty. Jack, Joe, Biff and Danny attempt to free Vic. Biff tries to settle Vic's anxiety by covering that Luke has found the kids. Joe manages to free Vic and they pull him out the river. Luke finally tracks down Scott, Kelly and Donna. Chris refuses to go out with Kathy. Biff, Luke and Danny escort Vic back to the shop. He has been checked over by Bernard. Jess is vocal in her praise of Biff's actions and organisation to Danny's fury. He lets Jess know that he's aware she likes Biff before leaving. Kathy feels guilty at going out without Chris and decides to stay home. They argue. Cast Regular cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Alice Bates - Kimberley Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Danny - Lauren Beales Locations *Station Road *Village Store & Post Office - Backroom, bedroom and shop floor *Hawkins Cottage - Exterior *Home Farm - Nursery flat *Mill Cottage - Living room *Unknown moors *Emmerdale Farm - Exterior *Main Street Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes